


Make the Punishment Fit the Crime

by SeanaJames



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanaJames/pseuds/SeanaJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AN: Evil!Swan. Sorta.</p>
<p>The Swan Princess holds her first Hearing of Justice in the Enchanted Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Punishment Fit the Crime

The blonde sovereign leaned forward with a glare and gestured at the prisoner  
“Cut off his hand.”  
The collective gasp that went through the walled Courtyard of Justice was quickly drowned out by the shocked murmurs of the crowd.   
The denizens of the Enchanted Forest had had to learn to deal with a lot in the last few months since their return from the Land Without Magic that was Storybrooke, Maine. Their monarchy had been toppled then restored in a new and unusual configuration with Snow White and perpetual Prince James elevated to co-rulers with their long-lost heir, the Swan Princess, and the No-Longer-Evil Queen. The somewhat rocky beginning had soon settled into predictable routine: the Charmings (as they were usually known) had remained benevolent rulers, dishing out aid to the poor and unfortunate, while Queen Regina kept her role as enforcer of royal mandates and, when necessary, punishment.   
This abrupt departure from that routine set all their tongues wagging. Was this what they had to look forward to? A princess as icy as the former queen, calling for outrageous and inhumane punishments with her very first appearance in the Seat of Justice?  
“Silence!” Queen Regina’s voice stilled them as she strolled into the courtyard and, abruptly waving off the helpful hands of her ministers, assumed the other throne beside Princess Emma.  
“You started without me, dear,” Regina commented, her rich voice easily audible to the back ranks of subjects. “Let us hear more of this case.”  
“We’ve heard enough,” the former Sheriff of Storybrooke snapped. “I made my ruling.”  
Regina smiled in that arch and annoying way she had and looked at the prisoner. The man looked nauseous and terrified, but Regina supposed that served him right.  
“Have the charges been read?” She asked almost mildly.  
“There’s no reason we need to hear…”  
“Read the charges,” the queen’s order cut across the princess’ tirade and the justicar cleared his throat nervously, looking from one monarch to the other. Regina gave an impatient little flutter of her fingers and the man swallowed and unrolled the parchment.  
“Silas Fisher, on or about the fourth day of the month newly past, while attending an open air market in the capitol did willfully and wantonly assault the Royal Body by laying hands on the buttocks of Queen Regina while uttering the libelous phrase ‘Damn, girl, that ass just will not stop. Back that thing up here.’”  
Regina’s face never altered. She might have been listening to a report about the price of wine imports from Castamere rather than hearing details of an assault on her own person.  
“I-I didn’t know!” the prisoner shouted. “Ye weren’t wearing your queen clothes! Ye just looked like a regular wench..!”  
At the inclination of the dark queen’s head, one of the guards cuffed him to silence.  
“And what was the punishment?” Regina asked, her voice still a purr.  
The justicar swallowed hard again. “Her Royal Highness, Princess Emma, ordered that his hand be removed.”  
Regina smirked, triumphantly, and turned to her co-regent.   
“Really, dear? Jealous much?”


End file.
